Lazy Susan
|image = S1e6lazy susan.PNG |first = Tourist Trapped |last = |voice = Jennifer Coolidge |fullname = Susa |likes = Grunkle Stan ; Her cats ; Fishing ; Fixing things |occupation = Waitress at Greasy's Diner |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |quote = "Spin, you dumb pies! Spin!" |pets = Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face (cats) }} Lazy Susan is a recurring character in Gravity Falls who works as a waitress at Greasy's Diner. As her name implies, she is known for her lazy eye. History She's first seen writing down an order in Greasy's Diner, while Norman breaks the glass of the door to open it. She's seen again fishing at Lake Gravity Falls on the Opening Day of Fishing Season. The day before Stan, Mabel, and Dipper went to eat at Greasy's for breakfast, she was hit by a bus. Grunkle Stan had a crush on her, so Mabel tries to spark their romance and offers Stan some help. When Mabel brings Grunkle Stan to the diner, Lazy Susan actually likes Grunkle Stan's jokes and eventually gives Stan her phone number; however, during the episode's end credits, we hear Lazy Susan leaving Grunkle Stan a message asking him to call her back, and he starts getting annoyed, possibly meaning that he no longer has a crush on her. She is quite upset when one of her cats, Mr. Cat-Face, refuses to greet Grunkle Stan over the telephone. In "Irrational Treasure", Lazy Susan is seen riding in a wagon with Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket during Pioneer Day. In "Little Dipper", she is seen sitting by the bus stop with 'Lil Gideon. She attempts to make friendly conversation, but is quickly freaked out by Gideon's rant about revenge and doesn't get on the bus when it comes. In "Summerween", she appears dressed as a big ball of yarn with her cats climbing all over it, giving huge amounts of candy to Trick-or-Treaters. She only gives one piece of candy each to Mabel, Soos, Candy Chiu, and Grenda because Dipper was not wearing a costume. Personality Lazy Susan is, as her name implies, sluggish and avoids hard work. She has a rather odd sense of humor and enjoys fixing things, although she is untalented at doing so. She loves cats and owns three, named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face . She is extremely codependent in her love life, as exhibited by her incessant calls to Grunkle Stan in their short-lived relationship. Lazy Susan is also rather oblivious, shown by her not knowing what type of Summerween outfits Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Soos were wearing. Appearance Lazy Susan wears light blue eye shadow and has her lazy eye closed unless she manually lifts it with her fingers. She also wears pinkish mauve lipstick. She has light blue dyed hair in a beehive hairstyle, and a grayish rose dress with a stained white apron on the top. Her fingernails are long and are usually painted red. Her nails are painted blue in "Tourist Trapped" and "Summerween". Trivia *Her name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. *Her phone number is 555-0155. *Lazy Susan is number 34 on Grunkle Stan's home phone. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery References Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults